


Spotting Problems

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Food mention, family lunch, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Just a little blurb about Ezra's first few days and food.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anakien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/gifts).



Ezra knew he was pretty small. He knew he was supposed to be taller and bigger and thicker. He knew that having your hands shake at random intervals was not good and that his dizzy spells weren’t normal. 

He knew he was about as far from healthy as he really could be at this point but he wasn’t dead so he wasn’t really going to complain. 

When he fell in with the Ghost crew it took significant effort to not have a breakdown when they loaded him up with blankets, his own bunk, and promises that the kitchen was always open. 

He didn’t trust them in the slightest. Ezra might have been force sensitive but he had been living alone too long. It had been a difficult seven years and no matter how nice Hera’s smile was or how much the universe at large was pushing him to trust the crew, he couldn’t. 

“What do you want, Chopper?” Halfway in and halfway out of a maintenance tube, Ezra did his best to scrub off some of the nastier black marks on the metal walls. Apparently living on the Ghost meant getting assigned chores. Some of them frustrating menial. “I’m cleaning.” Chopper whooped and waa’d at him for a few minutes. Ezra didn’t turn away from his scrubbing. “Go away.” The droid buzzed at him a few more minutes before rolling away. 

“Ezra.” The boy jolted when he heard Hera’s voice from below. He twisted around to see the twi’lek pilot frowning up at him with her hands on her hips. “Chopper says you’re ignoring him.”

“Yeah, I’m working.” 

“Ezra, it’s time for lunch. I sent him to go get you.”

“I….but we already ate this morning.” 

Hera’s frown deepened, “That was this morning. This is lunch, five hours later.” 

“Yeah?” Ezra started to get the uncomfortable feeling was causing the twi’lek distress. “So?” 

“So you need to come down and eat lunch, Ezra. Kanan made soup.”

“Um.” He wanted to protest but there was an unnerving glint in Hera’s eyes. “I’ll be down.” 

“Wash your hands first, we don’t want grease and soap in the food.” Hera commanded when Ezra began to wiggle his way out of his perch. “We’ll be waiting.”

Two minutes later when he joined the Ghost crew in the general relaxation area Zeb was grumbling.

“Took you long enough, I could smell this half a city away.” The lasat grumbled and moved over enough that Ezra could squeeze onto the bench. “Come on.”

“Alright, guys. Let’s not pick a fight before training actually starts.” Kanan joked, passing his confused padawan a bowl. “Come on, kid, you’ll need the energy.”

“Okay.” The soup looked thick. A few pink and blue vegetables were floating around with chunks of meat and a lot of long thin noodles. “What is this?”

“Goop.” Sabine said past a mouthful, “Noodle goop.”

“People who complain about food aren’t going to get any.” Kanan declared as he tossed Ezra a fat roll. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Ezra explain hurriedly, coveting the warm earthen bowl. “I was just wondering.”

“No one is going to take your lunch, Ezra.” Hera turned a dark glare on her jedi. “But you should eat it before it gets cold.” 

“Okay.” He inched away from Zeb when the alien eyed his still full owl even as he sucked down the last of his own soup. 

“There is more of this, right?” Sabine wondered, cheerfully slurping the remaining broth.

“There’s plenty more, if we save some then we can have it for lunch tomorrow.” Kanan leaned back when Hera reached around him to grab herself another roll. 

“You can cook?” Ezra asked, half-chewing a mouthful of soup. 

“You don’t need to sound so surprised.”

“Yeah, turns out that Kanan has a lot more skills.” Zeb winked, “I think Hera made him learn.”

Ezra huffed his laughter but focused on getting as much food down as possible. If the others gave him side-eyed glances over his manners, he didn’t notice. Still, as delicious as the soup was, Ezra could only manage to finish about half the bowl and the roll before his stomach started cramping uncomfortably. 

He had eaten this morning and he hadn’t really eaten lunches since he’d started living on the streets. Trying to take more food in than usual was more than a little painful then he’d imagined. Hera glanced at him but said nothing when he continued to poke the spoon into the bowl and ate nothing more. Around him, the conversation flowed easily. Zeb and Sabine arguing with Kanan to be allowed to bring a pet onboard, other than Hera no one seemed to notice Ezra’s disquiet. 

“Ezra.” When the others left to refocus on their chores, Hera cornered Ezra before he could leave. “What’s wrong, love?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” He rubbed his arm, looking away.

“Ezra, you didn’t finish your lunch. I know enough about human boys to know that that is a dangerous sign.”

“I…I…I’m not hungry.” 

“Are you sure?” Hera set a hand on his shoulder, “It was a while since breakfast.”

“I’m okay.” Ezra shrugged off her hand. 

“Alright then, I’ll keep it if you want to have is later before dinner.” 

“Okay,” He tried to grin, “thanks, Hera.” 

“Alright then,” She took the bowl and nodded the direction of his previous work station. “I’ll send Sabine to get you for dinner, alright.”

“Okay.” 

“Don’t ignore her.” Hera joked and Ezra grumbled. As soon as the human was out of sight Hera took off to find Kanan. 

“He didn’t eat lunch.” She hissed as soon as she cornered the Jedi into a closet. “He didn’t want it.”

“I saw,” Kanan rubbed his eyes, “I saw. What do you want me to do?”

“We need to help him. Chopper already scanned him and it doesn’t look good. The best way to take care of it would be to….”

“Make sure he gets his nutrition and body fat back up.” Kanan said, winced as his back dug into a cleaning bucket. “Food and sleep and not too much hard work for him, it’ll help him the best.”

“I know; I have him cleaning the vents but…” Hera bite her lip, “He’s so small.” 

“Yeah, I noticed that.” The cowboy jedi shook his head, “Do you want me to get those little bars from the local stores.”

“Yes, when you cook try to make your food….like this afternoon.”

“I’ll spread the word.” Kanan promised, “Zeb’s got tomorrow. Operation Get Ezra Health is a go.”

“Good.” She kissed his nose before pressing the door release. They both startled when they saw Ezra standing just outside holding a dripping cleaning rag and an empty bucket. In the background Zeb was threatening the loth rat with bodily harm. 

“I just need more stuff,” Ezra blurted, covering his eyes, “I didn’t see or hear anything.” 

“Ah.” Kanan and Hera exchanged a glance before the pilot reached around the human to pick up a container of cleaning solution. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Ezra stepped back and dropped his stuff as a furious Lasat came charging down the hallway. When the door slid shut, Kanan and Hera exchanged a glance. 

“We don’t mention this.” 

“Agreed, and we need to go get Zeb to not kill my padawan.” 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anakein (get winchestered) Merry Christmas


End file.
